


euronight

by gugoo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugoo/pseuds/gugoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>格A科O的五花大肉<br/>ooc和重口味是必须的<br/>请自选避雷</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

大意了，没想到竟然栽在这里。

科克倒在地上，全身瘫软得成了一滩水。突然而强烈爆发的生理反应让人无法自持，身体的渴求重重地敲打着出动任务以来脑内一直绷得紧紧的弦，他努力用军人的意志力支撑着，但也已经快到极限了。

当他攻入敌人据点的总机房，负隅顽抗的恐怖分子启动了机关，墙角隐蔽的地方发出气体的喷溅声。

科克抿嘴一笑，虽然是捣毁恐怖分子据点的高危任务，但是对于年纪轻轻身经百战的科克少校来说还远远算不上多么危险的一次。从容地戴上防毒面罩，而后干净利落击穿对方的头颅。

热潮袭来他才察觉到不妙，意识到空气里弥漫着扰乱信息素的合成激素，对他却比毒气更加致命。

他是个omega，这在军队里并不多见，但他的能力和体格并不比alpha士兵们差，抑制剂也让他能以冷静的姿态面对战斗。

除了上司几乎没有人知道他的真实属性。人们只看到，一个beta军官，正以同龄人中出类拔萃的速度晋升着。

但敌人的狡猾程度还是超出想象。

科克难耐地夹紧腿根，军裤略显粗粝的质感对此刻过于敏感的肌肤实在是太过份的刺激，无济于事的摩擦就像沙漠里的旅人喝干最后一滴水，只会使身体的渴望更加强烈叫嚣着。

体温已经身高得超过了认知，科克感觉自己发了四十度的高烧，脑子几乎没有思考的能力。

再这样下去自己会爆炸！

好在高大而空旷的房间里没有其他活人了。科克一把掀开覆盖的面罩，手指胡乱地解开衣衫扣子，亮闪闪的铜扣崩落了几颗也无暇顾及。

没有命令应该是不会有人闯进来，但也不能耗在这里太久，总之先把这一波发情热克制下去。

科克扭了扭腰，裤子顺势滑落，露出一片白花花的皮肤和浅棕的须色。未经人事的青涩嫩芽已经勃起了，但热力的来源却在身后，那处每每让他害羞不已又渴求粗暴对待的后穴，光是靠贴在大腿上布料的黏腻触感就知道那妙处已经做好了吞噬一切的准备。

抱歉啦，这次连按摩棒都不能招待你了。科克迷迷糊糊地，手指先于大脑的反应就摸索过去，扑哧扑哧没入簇拥着的褶皱之中。

插进身体的指头虽然不够粗大，但仍刺得体内黏着的黏膜一阵阵抽搐起来，噗嗤吐出汁液一下就沾得整根手指覆上一层保护膜一样，湿湿滑滑的。科克恍然想到，从初次发情时母亲教会自己应急的方法，到年少时乱七八糟的一些过往，这还是第一次用自己的手指进入，羞赧不已，然而却无法否认这股令人头皮发麻的细碎快意。

手指的体积实在没有什么实感，他不得不用力加大幅度，希乞湿热的身体早点达到高潮。透明的液体随着手的动作四散飞溅。

“啊啊……”

意识到自己的手指贯穿着把激流递入四肢百骸，科克忍不住呻吟出声。四周过于宽广的金属墙壁把这令人面红耳赤的声音如实地反弹回来，衰减的音波示弱一般使他软糯的鼻音更加柔媚，自己听到都脚尖发麻。

仿佛在跟这回声较劲，科克更加大声的喘息。荷尔蒙的气息蒙蔽了听觉，直到听见越来越近的脚步声。

有人来了！科克的动作一滞，下意识想拔枪防卫。但可悲的发现即使是在现在，尚未满足的肉穴死都不肯松口，自己的意志力都不能让他抽出手来。

自暴自弃地用力捅穿这不争气的身体，随之而来淹没过不适感的巨大快感几乎让他飙泪。算了算了，不管是谁都拦不住我爽这一发，大不了杀人灭口。

杀人之前先捆起来借用一下老二，科克不无邪恶地想，只可惜手太快，他可以想象自己是如何一种欲求不满的淫荡表情，无比想念起那只严严实实的防毒面罩来。

“……队长？”

听到清脆的少年音，科克浑身一震，抬起头来，对上一双因惊讶而睁大的蓝色眼睛。

“Antoine……”看到来人科克不得不把暴力的念头收起来，盯着自己不堪姿态的视线固然让人羞耻，但对方是安东尼格里兹曼，反而让他放下了心。

这个害羞寡言的士兵，看起来瘦小弱不禁风，但在训练和任务中总是不声不响地完成得极为出色，幸而没有遭到几个兵油子的排挤。

科克第一次看到他以为他是个omega，还为这样瘦弱的少年被指派到最危险的特种部队而愤愤不平，而格里兹曼的测试成绩却让他刮目相看。于情于理来说，这孩子都是值得信赖的。

还好对方清澈的眼神似乎并没有受到信息素影响。想想也是，军队的利刃有两个omega可就糟了糕了。

“队长你怎么了？”震惊过后格里兹曼终于反应过来，向来裹着一身整洁制服的小队长上衣都解开了，裸露出大片的肌肤，看起来就能想到丰腴滑腻的手感，对于beta来说身体线条似乎太过圆润，简直是omega的体型，还是很好生养的那种……

随着思绪目光不受控制地移动到眼前人的下身，黑色的长裤已经拉到膝盖，身前的阴茎神采奕奕挺立着，右手被拦在身后淹没，但底下已聚集起一片可疑的透明水痕。

“……您这是怎么了？”一看这淫靡的画面，格里兹曼心里咯噔一下，瞬间猜了个八成。

“我……我是个omega，不小心中了扰乱性的激素，进入发情期了，”虽然对方是beta，但眼下也没有别的办法了，只要解决了这一波热潮他应该能撑回去。科克心一横，挺挺腰，插着两根手指的后穴暴露在格里兹曼面前，“你能……帮帮我吗？”

单纯的年轻人蹲下身，冷清的浅色眼眸从屈起的双腿间看到科克红到烧起来的脸，问到，“我该怎么做？”

“用你的手指……插入我……”内心一股道德败坏的负罪感。

格里兹曼细细打量连接处，抬起头来天真无邪地问：“队长，您自己的手指正插在里面，还不够吗？”

“自己这样做，感觉很别扭，你来帮帮我……”见对方死活不上钩，科克的手早就酸软了，狠狠心一把拔出来，带出一条湿漉漉的水痕。骤然空虚的后庭呼吸般地一张一翕，仿佛想抓住什么似的，但只有留不住的空气流动。

他舔舔唇，斜给下属一个飞眼，大大的眼睛氤氲着情欲变得暧昧不明起来，轻吐麻麻痒痒的气声：“现在很空了……”

上司秘密的肉穴毫无保留地曝露在外，连接美丽躯体和神秘内里的入口已经变成了充血的艳红色，如同一张撅起的小嘴，撒着娇让人想喂他些什么。源源不断的体液就像亮晶晶的光釉，轻轻涂在红艳艳的唇口，引诱着向看到的男人索吻。

格里兹曼被诱惑了一般，鬼使神差伸出手指去触碰颤抖的嫩肉。他的手修长白嫩，骨节分明，因为没有带手套而带着一丝丝的凉意。

感受到不属于自己的体温贴上身后热源的时候，低温的刺激不但没有让那处的火热降低一点，反而由那个小小的接触面窜出一阵闪电般的瘙痒。科克抑制不住地浑身发抖，喉咙发出细碎的呻吟。

“真没想到，您这样敏感。”格里兹曼的眼眸变得深沉了，危险地眯起眼，细细审视身下人的肛穴，而后又好奇地抚过一下一下收缩着吐出体液的褶皱，绕着通往深处的中心划圈，就是不肯往里深入一下。

“别玩了……快进来！”控制不住身体自然的激烈反应，内部的肉壁已经麻痒酸软得钻心，科克的声音都带上了哭腔，眼角红红的。

真可爱，爱怜地亲亲他的眼角，格里兹曼尝到咸咸的味道。不知不觉间被欲望折磨的队长连泪水都挤出来了。

“如你所愿。”两指毫无障碍地突破已经松软的入口，感觉到弹性和湿润度都足够，有意地分开手指拓宽洞穴，第三指顺势摸索进来，引起科克一身惊喘。

“感觉怎么样？”有些不知所措的问询。

“没事，很好。”科克大喘几口气，双腿更打开一些，“可以动了。”

手指被黏膜湿润地包裹着，格里兹曼几乎有他的肠液会把自己黏住不能动弹的错觉，早就忍不住了，得到了许可，他轻轻抽动手腕，让指节在对方身体里时隐时现。

“……唔……快一点！”饥渴了太久的身体被撞击着，只知道欲求不满地絮叨着。

进出之间的水声啧啧作响。

“……啊！”忽然不知道横冲直撞的手指触碰了哪里，科克从头皮到脚尖都绷紧了，而后又手脚发软地松懈下来。格里兹曼明显感觉到手指根部被猛得夹紧，紧绷感顺着血液流到下半身，那处猛地一抽。

“这就快一点……我会让您满意的。”找到了体内的敏感点，坏心眼的指尖有意每一下都狠狠扎在那儿。科克只觉得一波电流的麻痹还没消散，另一波海浪又劈头盖脸压将过来，不知不觉抽泣起来。

“您哭了，不喜欢我这样吗，那我停下就是。”

“别停！”科克难耐地大喊。“好舒服……舒服得想哭……”

“我的队长真诚实。”得到满意的答复，格里兹曼微笑，飞快地抽插几下，次次都击中那磨人的要害，而后猛地抽出去，低头舔一下穴口——

“哈啊——！”舌苔的触感拂过充血的细褶，科克一个激灵，感觉火花在肠道内噼里啪啦地跳舞，液体从内部爆发出来，落在格里兹曼的唇间。

在下属面前潮吹了，还喷射到了对方嘴里……这个认知让微微清醒些的科克羞愧不已，拿手捂脸，难堪得不敢出声。

房间里只有抑制不住的粗重喘息声回荡。

突然在自己的信息素的厚重气压里，科克嗅到了一丝有些熟悉又陌生的味道，带着强烈的压迫感。又有人来？

他浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。

“Antoine，我闻到了alpha的味道……”看看自己似乎一时还无法动弹的模样，而他一个beta很难和不明底细的alpha抗衡。“拿着我的枪和弹药，快走！”

只听见耳边悉悉索索的声音，alpha的气味却越来越浓。格里兹曼在干什么，行动这么迟缓！

他慌张睁开眼，看到格里兹曼把他的双腿架开，一手解开裤扣，显露出的黑色内裤已经鼓鼓胀胀的了，尺寸蔚为可观。

等等，那股强烈刺激的alpha信息素味道，好像就是从眼前人这儿散发的。科克不敢置信地瞪眼。

“你……是alpha？为什么我从来不知道？”虽然这世上什么样的人都有，但格里兹曼和军队里大部分狂拽酷霸的alpha士兵太不一样，没有那种咄咄逼人的压力和逞勇斗狠的脾气，让人觉得不过是一个又乖又单纯的小孩罢了。尽管对方比自己还要大一岁。

“你不也瞒着我吗？从进来我就一直压抑得很辛苦呢。”低腰的内裤挂在胯骨边缘，露出一截柔韧的腰肢和瘦削的人鱼线。格里兹曼轻轻挑开布料的遮挡，肿胀到极限的阴茎弹跳着出来，以一柄与他体格不太匹配的小钢炮的姿态，直直地指着科克的脸。

“不过我很高兴你是omega。”

“唔……”强烈的雄性气息已经昭示了主人在性上的统治力。科克光是想象到格里兹曼性器的硬度和力量，已经觉得后穴的汩汩细流又止不住了，又一波潮热席卷而来。

“可是……其他队员过来的话……”被荷尔蒙控制的身体渴求不已，但已经耽误了太多时间。科克只想赶紧回去打一针强效抑制剂。

然而格里兹曼已经抬起他无力而任人摆布的双腿，欺身嵌入其中，坚硬的龟头抵上科克身后翕张的小口，缓缓摩擦，黏出一丝丝亮闪闪的细丝。

身下人因羞耻和渴求的矛盾心情而颤抖，真想更多地欺负他一些，让他圆圆亮亮的眼睛盈满羞耻的泪水。但偏偏还是心软，没法抗拒那人怯怯的哀求。格里兹曼俯身轻吻他的脸颊，在耳畔温柔安抚，“放心，其他人已经回营地了，不会有人来的。”

科克正因为这话放下了一点心，身体下意识舒展开来，紧紧相贴的格里兹曼接受到他肌肉放松的讯息，灼热的肉棒猝不及防地击穿了他柔嫩的洞口。在体内容纳下散发着生命温度的器官的奇妙体验让科克战栗不已，这是无论怎样设计独特的无机体都无法给予的巨大安慰。

阴茎被黏答答的体液暖暖浸泡着，人体内部起伏不平的黏膜随着不停喘息有节奏地挤压着埋在对方体内的肉棒，强大的快感冲上格里兹曼的脑门。他精壮的腰身大力摆动，疯狂地撞击被操弄得微微翻开的穴口。

“……Antoine，慢一点……”科克的睫毛挂满泪珠，泪眼朦胧地投去祈求的目光，绵软的鼻音呜咽着格里兹曼的名字，让主导的人几欲发狂。

深深浅浅的撞击刺激娇嫩的内壁不断收缩，那作恶的阴茎恶意地不时撞向最有感觉的那一点。科克几乎咬破自己的下唇，仍阻挡不住溢出的呻吟声，嘴唇呈现出血痕过于艳丽的色彩。格里兹曼更加向内挤压，让他的身体几近折叠，用力地亲上泛着一条鲜红印记的双唇，把血液淡淡的铁锈味吞进肚里。

下体被撑开到从未有过的极限，格里兹曼的阴茎还在努力向里探索，流满水的会阴被饱满的阴囊紧紧贴合摩擦，似乎更用力一点整个卵蛋都能挤进绽放的肉穴。

科克只觉得一道闪电劈开全身，眼冒金星大脑当机。反应过来时，身前一直得不到抚慰自顾自起立惊颤的阴茎已经喷发出一道白浆，湿漉漉地降落在前胸和肚皮上。而后庭收缩着又引爆一波体内高潮，要命的酸软让他不停扭腰企图减缓神经线遭到的剧烈冲击，但格里兹曼用不容置疑的强大气势压制住他，一股暖流径直冲进穴道，灌注进他的最深处。

糟了，一会得夹着屁股里的精液回去。不肯承认液体的流动带来迟钝绵长的快感有多享受，科克有些恼怒地推推趴在自己身上还未退开的格里兹曼。

“你就这么射在里面……让我怎么办？”

“别担心，我会抱你回去的。”

“就你这小身板？”科克看看自己比对方宽阔不少的肩膀，轻声嗤笑。

虽然外表不太像，好歹也是alpha啊。格里兹曼拿手抹抹他黏在胸前的乳白色体液，在科克面前晃晃，害羞的队长难堪地别过头去。“你流了那么多水，剩下的重量不在话下。”

仿佛是要印证他说的话，毫无准备猛然被打横抱起，科克下意识搂住格里兹曼的脖子，才发现他的怀抱确是稳稳当当。

似乎连气势都输了，科克恼怒地嘟起嘴，说：“以下犯上，我该怎么处罚你？”

“罚小的侍寝好不好啊？”

科克一愣，不敢相信自己被调戏了。当初怎么会觉得他单纯的？藏得太深了。

金发的年轻人满眼调笑，棱角分明的脸仔细看看也有大人成熟的轮廓了，不知道是不是信息素的作用科克觉得有些迷恋。

清清嗓，科克努力摆出领导的姿态不让自己笑场：“想得美，回去写一万字检讨交给我——”

话说回来，侍寝这主意好像还不错。

科克把脸埋进格里兹曼的肩窝想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 野外+第三人在场

2

“休息一下吧。”科克观察一下四周，野草长得人高，不远处还有河流经过，是个很好的隐蔽地点。

他随手扫扫杂乱的地面，找出一块平整的草皮坐下，一上午的紧张奔袭中没来得及喝水，嗓子都要冒烟了。取下随身的军用水壶，满足地猛灌一大口。过多的水流没来得及吞咽下去，顺着嘴角流过他留着一层毛茸茸胡茬的下巴，最后隐没在整整齐齐扣好的衣领里。

“你也来休息一会儿。”科克抬头，身边站着的格里兹曼居高临下地看着他，逆光看不清表情，只有精干矫健的身躯周边透过金灿灿的阳光颜色，让他看起来就像个天使一样的。

科克的心又猛地跳动了。

不知道怎么回事，那次过后每次看到格里兹曼都异常紧张，有时手脚都不知道放哪了，实在是大失作为上级的面子。而他总是惴惴不安地忍不住偷偷打量那个法国士兵，又害怕对方发现做贼一样迅速转回视线，却还是无法避免时而被对方纯洁的目光询问。

无奈地叹气。本来是不该将这个扰乱自己冷静思考的人带在身边，但内心有个声音一直叫喊着不想与他分离。最终以提携和引导年轻有为的后辈这样的理由，科克还是把格里兹曼编进了自己的小组，提交了演习名单。

四周似乎还没有其他人发现这里，静悄悄的。意识到在和格里兹曼独处，心跳更快了。

看不清格里兹曼脸，不知道他在想什么。短暂的沉默有些让人难堪，尤其是自己内心还怀着一些心知肚明又不敢捅破的心思。科克故作镇定地低头装作轻咳，面前的人却突然俯下身，阳光投射的阴影一下笼罩了他。

科克心里大骇，差点以为他会亲上来。但格里兹曼只是低头，擦掉他嘴角残留的水滴。

手指擦过嘴唇的感觉有些粗砺，科克无法控制地想到上次突发情况这双手是怎么抚摸他进入他，忽然就觉得喘不上气来。

明明服用了足够的抑制剂，怎么还会有浑身情热升腾的焦躁？科克觉得不妙，自己似乎对这个人的气息格外敏感。

“队长你怎么了，觉得哪里难受吗？”格里兹曼好笑地看着科克拧着眉。他总是自以为把情绪掩饰得很好，但额头和眼角几道浅浅的皱纹就出卖了他，而他对小队长每一个可爱的小表情都很熟悉了。

“没有！”科克慌乱地掩饰，别过头不敢看他，自然没有注意到格里兹曼含笑的弯弯眉眼。

“那么是我会错意了，”格里兹曼控制着释放了一点信息素，能挑起omega兴趣那样的刚刚好。“我还以为你又需要我帮忙了。”

“什，什么！”科克果然受到了影响，声音都有些发抖，“要什么！什么忙！又什么又！”

“帮忙操你啊。”格里兹曼漂亮得像个天使，但此刻微微笑着又像个小恶魔似的，一脸正经地说出淫秽的话语。

科克听得浑身一颤，脸红得快滴出血来，脑海里不受控制地浮现出对于对方性器的想象。格里兹曼的阴茎干净修长，尺寸对于略嫌瘦弱的身材来说是很让人骄傲的。科克想那简直就像为他定做一样，能把他塞的满满当当，带来前所未有的契合感。

他自己都没察觉到omega的器官因着这种肆意的想象已经有反应了，如果此刻剥掉他的长裤就能看到内裤已经被湿热的液体黏黏腻腻地粘在穴口，浅浅勾勒出微张的肛穴形状。

嘴唇被奇异的触感摩擦的时候科克才从漫无边际放飞的绮丽思绪中找回来。格里兹曼不知何时已经解开军裤，饱胀的阴茎精神勃勃地袒露在外，赤裸裸地晒着树叶的缝隙间照射的阳光，照得一丛露出头来的浅金色卷曲毛发亮亮的，带着少年人的青春气息和alpha具有征服性的王者气质。圆润饱满的龟头顶在他嘴边，腥膻的雄性体味直袭鼻腔。

这味道让科克有些迷恋，又害羞地偷偷抽了抽鼻子吸进鼻腔里，终于忍不住张开嘴含住它。

一开始只敢把硕大的前端轻轻含在嘴里。科克喜欢嘴里似圆非圆的滑腻感觉，又试探着用舌尖舔舔顶端的小洞。

虽然对方几乎没有技巧可言，但不知怎么地科克这种玩耍一般的口交让格里兹曼反倒有一种别样的新鲜感。身下小队长笨拙又认真地吸吮自己的阴茎，茎身丰富的神经把快感一股一股传进大脑。

能感受到科克正在努力尝试着吞进更多，丰富的腮帮子肉被回吸着暖暖包绕着整根肉柱。偶尔龟头挤进带着压力的咽喉部位，让他想起那人体内另外一处的紧致炽热，几乎压制不住把阴茎全部塞进对方身体的冲动。

“好孩子，做得好，再多吞进一点。”格里兹曼按着科克的后脑往里顶，迫使他只能大张着嘴接纳入侵的肉棒。对方迫使他张开喉咙，喉口的呕吐感抽搐着更紧窒地包围着作乱的阴茎，收不住的唾液顺着缝隙溢出一丝丝挂在嘴角。格里兹曼爱怜地轻抚他红扑扑的脸蛋，把透明的体液涂抹得到处都是，沾湿的嘴角更是水润饱满。

快射精的时候，格里兹曼强硬地顶穿科克的喉咙，不一会儿一注强有力的精水直接灌入对方的食道，到那些浊液通通灌注进去才依依不舍地抽出来。

科克被挤压得几乎窒息，液体呛进来下意识想咳嗽，又怕伤到格里兹曼不得不努力张开嘴，下巴都快抽筋了。一阵阵反胃的冲击和呼吸不畅的痛苦交叠，那恼人的栓塞抽出时竟有一种劫后余生的轻松。

金发的青年搂住他绵绵软软的身子，一起倒在阳光烘得干燥柔软的草地上，解开他的裤子，而科克已经没有力气反抗了。

不为人知的军装包裹下，科克的下半身都湿透了。格里兹曼握住他的阴茎，摩挲湿成一片的会阴直到呼吸一般收缩的肛穴。

“队长，舔别人的阴茎就让您湿成这样吗？”

“哪有！”科克还想分辨，但那只可恶可爱的手刻意弄出黏答答的水声让他无从反驳，只能把熟透的脸偏过一边去：“只有你的我才会这样……”

“啊——！”体内突然被手指侵入，科克吓得惊声尖叫，法国人立刻吻住了他，把声音封在唇齿间。

“小声点，队长想把其他人都喊过来，看到您被我操的样子吗？”我可舍不得。格里兹曼轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，舌头灵巧地勾引着对方的，让那张火热的小嘴除了断断续续的呻吟根本说不出句子来。  
格里兹曼一手逗弄他的乳头，有些肉感的饱满胸部让人爱不释手，丰腴的手感总是能挑起男人本能的欲望。另一只手则摸索着插进他的后穴。四只手指进到他紧窒敏感的腔内，肠道薄薄的表层就像烧着一样，根本脆弱得无力抵抗蓄意作怪的入侵者。

“我可以进来吗？”

“……不要用敬称。”对方过分的礼貌提醒着自己正在被下属掌控的事实，科克自欺欺人地提醒对方用一种更普通的交流方式，仿佛这样他们就能成为普通人，只是在月色朦胧的日暮遇到彼此合意的对象，拥有一个不用负责任的疯狂夜晚。

“好的，那告诉我，你想要什么？”格里兹曼其实也很喜欢用敬语，当他的队长躺在地上门户大开地任他为所欲为的时候，心里的满足感简直充实得要爆炸。

然而队长柔软的哀求更让他心动，几乎愿意献上一切去满足他的每个小小愿望。

“……想要你，我准备好了……”带着浓重鼻音的气声几不可闻，又被吞咽在唇齿间，飘散在空气里。但格里兹曼灵敏地捕捉到科克给的允许，心下大喜，释放过一次的阴茎很快又弹跳着涨大了，活力满满的紫红色柱身表明他高涨的激情，急吼吼一般只想马上插入销魂蚀骨的肉穴深处。

“遵命。”

不舍地放开被吮吸的有些红肿的双唇，格里兹曼捉住对方的双腿掀过头顶。得益于多年的锻炼，科克的身体呈现出对男人来说不可思议的柔韧性，可惜无论如何也练不成的腹部缺乏硬朗的肌肉线条，软软的小肚腩折成几条深深的沟壑。

看着眼前人窄小但紧实精干的肢体线条，科克一阵困窘，手摸过去想遮住过多的肉肉。

“为什么要挡住，我喜欢你的这儿。”格里兹曼抽出插在他体内的手，戳戳肥肥的小肚子。烙铁一般烧热的肉棒取而代之，一下把充分放松的小洞填得满满当当。引来科克猫咪一般尖细的轻哼。

“我喜欢你的肚子，以后这儿可以孕育我的孩子。”格里兹曼用力撞击颤抖的内壁，引起肠道一阵一阵蠕动，把他挤压得更舒服。他爱恋地抚摸肚皮的折痕，撒娇似地贴在科克耳边嗫嚅，磨蹭后颈散发芳香的腺体：“做我的omega，给我生孩子好不好……”

不行！科克一下子清醒过来。他从来没有考虑过这个问题，没有几个人知道他的omega身份，如果怀上孩子的话势必身体会大不如前。

虽然他是技术兵出身，但多年来一直在前线身先士卒，要丢下偌大的一个连队实在让人放心不下。

“不要，我不要怀孕！”科克睁大圆溜溜的双眼惊叫起来，无奈的法国人不得不压住他的挣动捂住嘴，右手扶住向外滑的阴茎顺势就往里送，被开拓得松松软软的内壁像液体一样被小小的压力一挤就流向两旁，肉棒毫不费力塞满了肠道内能达到的最深处。上下都被填满的小胖子很快就连吱吱呜呜的呜咽都发不出来了。

“好好，放松点，我不会标记你。现在只要用心感受我就好了……”刻意地着重攻击略有粗糙感的敏感点附近的脆弱穴肉，让身下人攀着他的脊背，承受不住地随着被操弄的节奏摇晃。

野草被两具躯体的重量压得嘎吱作响，风轻轻摇晃，树叶摇曳发出沙沙声。

不对！格里兹曼秉神细听，有外人靠近，强烈的alpha的气息。他用力把科克更推进地面，在四周遮掩下完完全全隐藏住他的身子。

“嘘，有人来了。”把科克安安全全地藏好，来人的身影出现在视线里，白色的制服昭示敌军的身份。

“——伊斯科。”格里兹曼引以为傲的视力还没辨认出那是谁，科克已经气息不匀地喘息着说出一个名字。

似乎有点耳熟，格里兹曼挑眉看他。

“一个朋友，我认识他的味道……”这种情况下被格里兹曼狠狠撞击两下，科克再迷糊也能感觉到他的不满，明智地闭口不提年少时发情期的一些意外事件：“别这样，我们只是好朋友……我们在军校是同学，不过后来他去了皇家亲卫队……”

“闭嘴！”不就是那个老是给atleti找麻烦的官僚组织吗？这家伙果然还是不会读空气，正和自己干得火热还一边说着和别的男人的事情，而且还是那种让人讨厌的人，格里兹曼简直大受打击。“不管怎样你的小情人现在是我们的敌人。”

“不是小情人是朋友……”

“你就安静一会儿。”格里兹曼拔出小刀，在科克勃起的阴茎上摩擦两下。冰冷的金属给灼热肉体的刺激太强烈，吓得他立刻收了声。

格里兹曼这才端起枪瞄准，“就交给我吧——”

“砰——！”格里兹曼目瞪口呆，心口处的上衣已经被彩弹弄花，阵亡了。放眼望去，白色的小小身影举起右手，正朝他打了个招呼。

“唷，这不是Atleti的王牌格里兹曼吗，我还没出力你就倒下了，你就只有这点能耐吗。”

“哎……”无法反驳，确实是自己的失误，在乱七八糟的人出现的时候就该果断击杀的。只怪身下人扰乱了自己得意的判断力。格里兹曼懊恼地摇摇头。

“你这个小菜鸟，”科克用唇语挖苦战败的士兵，指着格里兹曼被“血迹”浸透的上衣吃吃地笑，被对方不满地揉捏富有弹性的挺翘臀部，才故作严肃板起脸说，“看我给你露一手。”

说着科克就着格里兹曼还留在里面的姿势翻身过来，肿胀的硬块在在脆弱的肠壁撞来撞去，激得两个人都浑身一颤。

科克咬咬牙，身体酸软得简直想不管不顾地只追逐着快感，飞上激越的天堂。但现在不可以。他努力忽视体内硬邦邦又明显地刺激每一根神经的肉棒，全神贯注从草缝中观察敌人的行动。

但作为一个“阵亡”的，没有战术价值了的人，格里兹曼就没那多顾虑了，一个没控制住信息素四溢，扩散在空气里。

“你在做什么？”空气里格里兹曼的信息素突然浓得不像话。伊斯科屏息观察一下，得益于军方高效的抑制剂，他并没有发现科克的气息，于是放心朝这边走过来。

“别动！”应该要装死的格里兹曼吓了一跳，怒喝道。要是被他发现现在的情况就糟了。

“死人不要讲话。”伊斯科皱眉，总觉得有种芒刺在背的紧张感，又有种陌生又熟悉的奇异气氛。

科克也紧张得全身紧绷，好在由于对伊斯科的足够熟悉，在他的一停滞间，手头上的动作经过无数次的训练像刻在神经里一样，已经飞快地抽出他的枪迅速瞄准“击毙”来人。

“……？！”并无防备被子弹冲击到一痛，伊斯科大吃一惊。明明周围没有其他人的气息……除非是军队里万分才有一个的omega士兵，再加上认出格里兹曼是Atleti的人，难道是……？

“Jorge——”

“你已经死了，闭嘴！”心上人被不认识的家伙黏黏腻腻地轻唤，格里兹曼不满地大叫。真是小孩子心性，科克又被逗乐了，完全罔顾对方比自己还大的事实。

“Francisco，是我。”科克有些奶声奶气的声音，因为不能明说的状况而显得有些妩媚。

“呜哇哇哇Jorge！我好想你啊！”熊孩子张牙舞爪扑将过来，吓得格里兹曼赶紧扯过衣襟遮住两人的连接处。

“别过来！”不由得惊叫一声，科克难堪地咬住下唇，内心挣扎一会终于放弃了：“……这是安东尼格里兹曼，是我的……alpha……”

啥？伊斯科一个急刹车，睁大了乌溜溜的眼珠，不敢置信的样子，马上眼泪夸张地漫上眼眶。

“你你你……你竟然有了alpha？”所以这弥散的性激素气味也足够揭示眼下的情况了，愤怒的年轻人怒指一脸不屑的金发青年。

“这家伙哪里比我好！”

伊斯科悲从中来，科克作为他读书时的重点发展对象……之一，绵绵软软的身体和私下里温和的性格不是让他不心动的。但对方总是对他八爪鱼一般的示好很是宠溺，却也没有更多表示了，让无往不利的他大受打击。

“我腿比你长。”打量着对方的身材，格里兹曼默默在心里的比较上写了个胜，得意地说，“你还赖在这不走，想听全程吗？”

“不走！”伊斯科躺在地上，耍赖。“我是死人，请自便。”

科克苦笑着摇摇头，以前就是这样，伊斯科虽然年纪只比他稍小一点偏偏长得可爱还会撒娇，大家都几乎把他当弟弟宠爱，不要脸的功夫也是无人能比。

“这倒是提醒了我。”格里兹曼整个人俯身在科克背上，在他耳后轻轻吹气，打断他的思绪。“我可是‘阵亡’了哦，你想要的话是不是该自己动动？”

“……坏人。”被恶意地挺动两下，粗长性器把乱七八糟的回忆赶出脑海之外，科克绷紧的神经放松下来，紧紧箍住格里兹曼阴茎的肛口也放松了桎梏。格里兹曼感觉暖暖地泡在温水里，舒服得长叹气，小格子的器官又生龙活虎起来。

背入使得格里兹曼前所未有的深入，能进入到以前没有触碰过的新领地。欲望的驱使下，科克感觉像被打开了什么新的开关一样，好奇地怂恿着对方开发自己的腔道各处，试图产生一些特别的效果。

就着四肢着地的俯趴姿势，科克轻轻晃动臀部，让那条爱煞人的肉棒一下一下戳准在最磨人的敏感点。自己掌控的好处就是知道怎样让自己最愉悦，很快科克就觉得周身的快感越来越明显，阴茎也变得硬邦邦。于是用肩膀顶住地面支撑身体，右手摸索到下身，配合着体内迸发的激流爱抚自己的性器。

“嗯……好舒服……”强烈的刺激让他忘我地喃喃呻吟，格里兹曼也被摩擦得几乎狂飙出来，又不甘心于身下人的掌控。

“只顾着自己爽，也不照顾一下我的喜好。”看着科克晃动着臀部的狂乱模样，露出厚实但并不笨重，流畅动人的背部线条，格里兹曼一阵气血上涌，又因为快感被对方掌控而懊恼，坏心眼地轻轻顶胯让科克总是不能被顶到想要的地方，激出科克难耐的啜泣和微微嘤咛。

“想要就求我。”

“求你……好士兵。”后面得不到满足，科克只能更用力地搓揉前端维持持续的快感，高频率的摇摆下腰都酸软了也停不下来，声音更是软软绵绵地像是化成水了：“……把你的子弹用到该用的地方。”

暧昧的声音让人心猿意马，伊斯科脑子里充满了绮丽的幻想。“格里兹曼你行不行啊，不行换我来！”

本来就怀着敌意，吵吵嚷嚷的声音听在耳里更是烦透了。让你勾三搭四，格里兹曼脑子一热，发泄般地猛地深深地几下冲击，终于顶得身下人一个把持不住，生生逼了出来。

射出一道白色浊液的同时，紧咬的后穴也从体内奔流出一股透明的水流，又被格里兹曼全部堵在里面，肠道暖烘烘的快感让科克眼泪止不住地溢出来。

“宝贝，你真可爱。”被软软地泡在湿滑的黏膜里，格里兹曼也下腹一紧，一股大量的白浆冲进早已盈满液体的后穴。拔出阴茎的时候，失去背后倚靠的躯体承受不住地瘫软下来，黏着的透明淫水和精水混浊着流出被操弄得闭不上的小口，浸湿翻卷出来的一点点嫣红嫩肉。

科克满足地蹭蹭身上的人，闭着眼享受情事的美妙余韵。格里兹曼抱住他，绵绵腻腻地亲吻他湿润的眼角，泛红的耳尖，润泽的嘴唇，身体的每一处肌肤，喃喃细语：“如果我真的死在你身上，那也值了。”

“笨蛋，别说不吉利的话。”我会守着你，保护好你的，他想。

“这对狗男男！”爱人的耳鬓厮磨时间，完全忽视了听了全程的伊斯科心里无限悲凉。演习一点也不好玩！寂寞的白衣青年无奈地蹬着两条小短腿，想着归队后再好好找自己的队友大保健安抚受伤的心灵。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内含自慰

3

“Antoine要升职了？”

“是啊，听说还会外派，应该是派回法国吧，那家伙除了脸好看也没什么了不起，真不公平……”

“嘘……别这么说，那可是攻破了诺坎普的人啊……”

科克正一个人在食堂吃饭，猛地听到隔壁桌提到格里兹曼的名字，忍不住侧耳细听。

他要回法国？

格里兹曼正被上级叫去谈话了，不知道是不是关于这事。科克只觉得像有一块大石压在心口上，喘不过气来，整个下午的训练都心不在焉，连一向疼爱他的政委弗兰都看得直摇头，关切地问他是不是身体不舒服。

解散后科克一个人回到宿舍，心里没由来地发慌。已经习惯了身边有那个年轻人存在，总是不自主地就像照顾他，让他一直跟在自己身边。

虽然有时候他也会露出完全不同的一面，霸道地索求自己的身体，让人心慌难堪，但科克知道，自己心底是不反感这件事的。

仅仅不过一年多，已经无法回忆起格里兹曼没有来部队之前自己的生活是怎样的了。科克认真回想一下，日复一日的训练，演习，会议，偶尔出动任务，回来洗去一身血腥回归平凡的日常。他摇摇头，不想再回忆更多，只知道和格里兹曼在一起的这些短暂日子已经比以前几千个日日夜夜丰富多彩得多了。

突然被搂进一个温暖的怀抱，总让他迷恋不已的熟悉味道包围了他。那人那么瘦弱，每次抱着他都用力收紧双臂，让他紧紧贴着纤细但精干的身体，那样缱绻温柔，仿佛要把他揉进自己的身体里，永远不能分开。

不知怎么的鼻子一酸，竟不争气地掉下泪来。科克赶紧掩饰地吸吸鼻子，想把心酸的苦楚收回去，但对方已经从背后环住他，探过头来轻啄他泪水划过的脸庞。

“宝贝别哭……你怎么了？”床上以外，科克很少在他面前流露出悲伤，但格里兹曼知道自己无法抗拒那双亮晶晶大眼睛里的眼泪，一下慌了，手足无措地亲昵厮磨他毛茸茸的侧脸，“你这样哭，我心都碎了……”

“没什么。”吸吸鼻子，安抚地拍拍对方雕塑般的脸颊，光滑的手感体温的热度让人心安。平复一会儿心情，科克才转头问到：“上头找你做什么？”

格里兹曼眼睛一下亮了起来，满满年轻人意气风发的得意，好像整个世界都生动了起来。

“我要晋衔了，等我也能带连队出任务，很快就能追上你了。”

“恭喜你，这是你值得的。”你这么出色，一定能看到我看不到的天空。发自内心地祝福，对方笑得那么灿烂，科克也被感染得不自觉挑起嘴角。

有什么好纠结的呢？他是个那样出色的士兵，明珠的光彩终究是尘埃掩盖不住的。他能看到格里兹曼身上过人的天赋，即将要大放异彩了。即使他离开以后，自己也能骄傲地说那个最好的士兵是从这里走出去的。

他心中流过一股温暖的欣慰和隐秘的得意，又袭来一阵无法言说的恐惧和空虚。

格里兹曼被推到椅子上时还没反应过来，科克搂着他的肩就跨坐上来，丰腴的大腿夹在他双腿的外侧，还恶意地向前顶胯，轻蹭他要命的部位，一丝丝小火苗从下身窜向四肢百骸。

火热的气息喷洒在对方的唇角，吞掉他的疑问，格里兹曼正因情人难得的放浪热情目瞪口呆。

“给你晋升的礼物。”

空气极速地升温，科克把格里兹曼军服的纽扣一颗颗解开，弄到一半有一颗怎么也弄不开，科克就像较劲似的执拗地跟那片小金属作斗争。

格里兹曼叹了口气，总觉得科克今天有些不对劲，又说不上来什么事让他这样。只能自己动手省得那人的蛮劲儿把衣服弄坏了，剥出他白皙修长的身体。

他总喜欢用长袖把自己包的严严实实，身上的皮肤比科克细腻白嫩了不止一个档次。科克轻轻地抚摸那一片光滑的肌肤，仿佛对待易碎的瓷器似的，但那肌肤下紧实肌理蕴藏的力量，他又是再清楚不过了。

当他低头舔舐格里兹曼的前胸，法国人发出深深的叹息。平时他都是被动承受的那一个，这几乎是他第一次试图取悦他的爱人。舌尖湿漉漉地挑逗浅褐色的乳头，手也不闲着探进对方紧梆梆的内裤里，把不能拘于束缚之中的阴茎解放出来，灵活的手指不住爱抚摩擦。

感受到对方大腿肌肉坚实有力的挤压，金发的青年悄悄伸手托住丰满挺翘的臀部，忍不住地搓揉，满手都是滑腻的肉感。太官能了。当年从法国充满湿润清新空气的城市开到这个国家时，还不能理解这些拉丁人对丰硕翘臀的偏执，直到眼前这个人用实际行动教会他销魂蚀骨的妙处所在。

“好棒……摸惯了枪的手就是不一样。”嘶哑地喘息着。科克一上一下的套弄着，指尖带着薄薄的一层细茧，略显磨砂的质感丝丝缕缕仔仔细细轻擦过阴茎起伏褶皱间丰富的神经末梢，全方位的照顾让格里兹曼硬得发涨。于是他的手也不甘寂寞伸进小队长的内裤摸到紧闭的小穴，打着圈儿揉捏开来，就能感到指头被淌出温热的水儿沾湿了。

就在格里兹曼头脑轰鸣体温骤升几乎要射出在灵活的指尖时，科克却狡黠一笑，轻柔地攀着他的手臂站起来。解开了扣子的黑色长裤在重力下松松垮垮地散落开来，挂在胯骨边摇摇欲坠，露出大半截粗壮结实的大腿，看起来像新鲜的水蜜桃一样天真烂漫的诱人。

他本该把眼前学坏了的队长拉进怀里，扶着他爱不释手的臀部进入他的身体，或者按着他的头让他吞吐自己滚烫的热源。但西班牙人却后退一步，坐上身后的写字台，把正写着作训报告的白纸压在身下。

“你坐好，今天就交给我。”轻声制止格里兹曼的起势，科克两下把碍事的裤子踹开，弯曲起左腿搁到台面上，黑色内裤就斜斜挂在脚踝，股间大大地打开来。窗帘透过淡淡余晖下，高跷的阴茎，收紧的囊袋和湿润着闪着光的后穴一览无遗，他的身体镀上一层橘红色。格里兹曼成功地被眼前的景象震慑住了，一时甚至忘了呼吸。

低垂的右脚抬起，试探着触碰到格里兹曼一时无人理会的可怜性器。不知道他的脚怎么这么灵活，肉乎乎的脚心深深浅浅地抚弄着，偏偏又不足以深入到吐精的地步，欲擒故纵着让肉棒的主人徘徊在高潮的边缘，把甜蜜的折磨无限延长。

“让我操你。”下身被戏弄得一阵一阵发紧，格里兹曼只想赶紧进到紧致温暖的甬道里，狠狠顶到对方的敏感点让这个发浪的小家伙战栗不止，最后只能乖乖任他摆弄。

“别急……等我把自己弄开，就让你进来。”解开白色衬衣的纽扣，敞开的衣襟露出一片赤裸的肌肤。科克的腰肢呈现出极佳的柔韧性，就着这样舒展的姿态，他双手握住自己的性器，沿着高高立起的线条撸动。

他的肉棒已经完全勃发了，硬挺挺地站立着，上下套弄的右手都有些吃力，只能缓缓动作着。缓慢的动作却正好拉长了敏感处舒缓愉悦的体验，科克舒服得眯起双眼，像午后阳光下慵懒休憩的猫咪，溢出的细碎呻吟变成鸟儿翅羽下的柔软绒毛，就那么轻轻浅浅地骚动在格里兹曼心上，让人欲罢不能。

纵使生机活现的阴茎已经昭示了他的主人多么的春情勃发，科克却不急着出精。手指越过被拉伸得紧实的会阴部，直接去寻找另一个快乐的源泉。

科克的后庭，此刻紧紧封闭着，浅浅粉色的褶皱一层一层聚合起来，不让别人窥视他身体里的秘密。而如何打开这朵紧闭的诱人入口，让他开放出娇羞湿润的欲望之花，就是格里兹曼最爱的活动。不惜漫长的抚摸和亲昵，只为最终进入时的甘美感受。

而现在，他却并不动作，静静地等候如层叠牡丹一般的穴口自觉自动地为他绽放。如果视线能化为实物，想必一道炽热的目光已经把那肛穴爱抚舔舐过无数遍了。

就如预料的一般，科克在灼热的视线下越发觉得下身饥渴难耐，情不自禁地用空余的左手触碰紧缩的花瓣。

当他的手指触碰到一瓣瓣褶皱，缓慢地顶开狭小的入口把中指送入自己身体里，小小的肉瓣立刻紧密地贴合上手指，收缩的力量将小小的指头吸进更深处。

“嗯……好舒服……”科克索性不去管让人难堪的视线，身体内部缠绕而出的细小快感让他无暇顾及其他。为了获取更多的刺激，他抽动手腕，模拟着性交的动作，奋力地抽插着自己身后的嫩穴。肛口被手指搅动揉开来，很快就可以容纳下更多的指头。括约肌打开，肛穴被按摩得柔软极了，本来粉嫩可口的颜色也变得越来越艳红起来，和内部微微泄出的糜红色融为一体，赤裸裸地昭示着他的情动。指尖感受到润泽的湿滑感，一股黏腻的透明液体被搅动不止，滑腻腻地任异物直来直去，空气里飘散着从洞穴深处蔓延的淡淡幽香，但很快便被体液的煽情气味盖住了。

格里兹曼怎么受得了这样的刺激，解放在外的肉棒充分怒张起来，偏偏科克的脚趾还灵巧地逗弄搓揉着。天知道他怎么有那么好的协调性，手上不停止自慰的同时用一只脚都能充满挑逗地拨弄他的阴茎，若有似无地拂过饱满的龟头，甚至用指甲盖轻轻刮蹭在勃起下更加明显张开的马眼。

内心的欲望不断蒸腾燃烧，他不知道用多大的定力逼迫自己不要站起来用武力压倒那个发起浪来就丧失了所有杀伐决断，安顺任他予取予求的小情人。他就这么穿着一丝不苟的全套制服倚在座位上，只露出下体让人伺候着，仿佛他才是更加有权威的那个人，散发着一身霸道性感。

性爱中的格里兹曼太不同了。如果说日常生活中的他就像初出茅庐的少年，在充满残酷和生死的军队中中仍显得那么清澈透明，让科克不由自主想照顾他，那沉溺激情中的他就是一个掌有绝对话语权的王者，是科克心里隐秘世界中的主人，让这个明明比他更强大的人心甘情愿的臣服，为他献上一切。

水花的响声回荡在下身，缠绵悱恻的声音暗示着说不清道不明的暧昧气氛。Koke平时软软糯糯的甘甜嗓音都渲染上了勾人的气音:“你看，我已经准备好了……”他的手指抽出来，只留下一个指节还在里面，两根手指撑开来，让人能窥视进他猩红淫靡的秘密洞穴，舔舔嘴唇:“……快点进来。”

一边说着要人老命的话，一边用双手照顾前后两处最刺激的欲望之源。被人火辣辣的目光盯着却恬不知耻地显露出身体最淫荡的一面，这种认知让他几乎要燃烧起来。他的内壁不断地痉挛，可以想见当男人的利刃刺入他，那抽动颤抖的穴肉能如何将它最快地引导入最深处，重重地顶撞到敏感的腺体上的。

安之若素的法国人只挑挑眉，并不动作，只火辣辣地注视着眼前人自淫的动作，这画面太美他不忍心打断。甚至他觉得自己恍若在梦中一样，脸皮薄的小情人何曾有过如此出格大胆的举动，若不一次享受个够本，不知道哪辈子才有另外一次这样的机会。

“你不是自己玩的很开心吗？我想看你自己射出来。”坚定的声音带着不容置疑的压迫力，硬生生打断了科克给浪出水儿来的肛穴止痒的渴望。

见他不上钩，科克的手都要酸了，干脆由着自己的快感来。自己的身体自己最了解，他辗转抚慰阴茎和后穴的敏感处，超强的战栗感让他头皮发麻。眼睛眨巴眨巴，简直要泛出水光来，仿佛是最楚楚可怜的星光，散满了爱人内心的银河。

“你这个……混蛋……让你来你不来……我自己……也可以……啊……”科克觉得自己要去了，一手有力地穿插后穴，几乎要把整个手掌塞进去，鲜红的入口都肿胀外翻，软成一摊泥洞口几乎要变形了。另一只手狠狠撸动修长的茎身，大手的灼热透过薄薄的皮层如一阵激流爬遍全身。两股不同的快感交织着，他搓捏圆润的龟头，像把住枪托一样稳稳捉住它，脚趾几乎蜷起，白浊的液体冲破泉眼的屏障终于喷发出来，打在双腿之间一片黏黏糊糊。有的液体顺着光滑的皮肤流到他的肛口，那里一开一合地仿佛要把琼浆玉露吞进去。

喷发过后，科克精疲力竭瘫软在桌上，连把大开的双腿合拢的力气都没有了。精液环绕着下体流淌，肛穴翻卷着，红红白白，煞是好看。他闭上眼，喘息着:“我自己……也可以射出来……呼，太爽了……”

穿过薄薄眼皮的光线不知道被什么遮挡了，科克眯眼一看，格里兹曼已经压迫上来，甩着下身硬邦邦的长枪，浓郁的alpha气息扑面而来。

“你高潮的样子真好看……”格里兹曼走到他身前，从他双腿之间望着他。精液和淫水很好地做了润滑，于是毫不费力缓缓顶入进去，肠壁乖巧地紧贴阴茎的细褶，黏得他通体舒畅。“那么现在该让我爽爽了吧。”

性器被收放自如的穴肉有节奏地按摩着，情人摆动腰身迎合自己让他满足得要命，几乎飞上了天。享受得通体舒爽的格里兹曼却不囿于此，顶端如本能一般探着路直直钻入小队长的花心深处，找到一片有些僵硬又能马上被插得不断抽搐的宝地，时而在那附近打着转儿，引起小家伙一阵不能餍足的挣动，时而狠狠撞击核心的软肉，惹得他的大宝贝下面汁水四溅，俏生生的脸蛋泪水涟涟，被欺负透了的样子惹人怜爱。

科克就这样被抬起下身插入，无处安放的双腿圈在对方腰间减轻负担。背和屁股磕在冷冰冰的桌板上并不舒服，但肠道里不断吞噬理智的酥麻足以让人忘掉一切细碎的痛苦，刚刚被用力揉搓得爆发过一次的阴茎又昂扬着了，微微透着一丝过度使用的刺痛感。他喜欢这种痛。闭着眼睛搂住格里兹曼的脖子，alpha身上散发诱惑迷离的气息让他深深着迷。

我不能就这样离开他。含糊不堪的大脑闪过一线清明，科克在脑海中整理自己的思绪，努力想要抓住什么。

欠欠身凑近下属的耳畔，科克调皮地向耳孔里吹气，弄得法国人耳根痒痒想偏过头去，但他软软的气声吹出的下一句话成功让这个动作凝固了：

“你……愿意标记我吗？”

“什么？”耳廓被抚弄得酥酥麻麻，格里兹曼以为自己听错了，不可置信地睁大双眼。

“……”羞赧地抿抿嘴，科克下定决心牵起对方不住捏揉自己臀部的一只手，摸索到自己侧颈的肌肤。“标记我，我想怀上你的孩子。”

他的士兵久久不语，如震惊一般僵住了所有动作。久到科克都因为自己莽撞的要求又羞愤又后悔。说不定对方并没有认定自己。体内静止着而存在感愈发明显的巨物更让他羞愧不已，他低着头全身泛起了粉红色。

然而湿漉漉的狡猾舌头舔上了他的侧颈，单薄脆弱的皮肤下就是确定命运走向的性腺。后穴蛰伏了一会儿的肉刃似乎在这短暂的间隙中回满了精力，突然袭击的运作力度大到科克担心自己会不会被涨裂开来，流出一丝丝鲜血混杂在不知是肠液还是汗水更多的透明液体里。黏稠的汁液蜿蜿蜒蜒，已经弄皱了身下的白纸。

“——你不知道我等这天等了多久。”金发青年挺动下身，每次都几乎要脱出体外时又撞击般整根没入，双手搂住科克的腰背不让他跌倒，一边舔着他的脸颊喃喃细语，细碎地向下吸嘬。“我几乎无时无刻不想标记你，把你永远绑在我身边”

“那就快来……唔！”格里兹曼猝不及防咬破身下人的皮肤，皮下溢出的血腥味首先涌入了口中，随之而来是一股黏着的浆体，带着那人身上微微奶香的体味。那就像强力的催情剂，他只觉得浑身流窜着电流，牢牢堵在扩张到极限的穴口的阴茎根部似乎又涨开来，把已经变得熟透红色的环状肌肉拉伸到撕裂。

“忍不住了……我要成结了。”一边说着，格里兹曼下体的球根极速地膨胀，一直到牢牢卡在入口不可能掉出去的程度。科克只感到肛口也被极速地扯大张开，他几乎能听到覆盖的筋膜断裂的声音。渗出的血液和针扎般的刺痛反而像麻醉药一样封住了感官，只剩下被填满得鼓鼓涨涨的充实感。

“你要好好吞下我的精液，直到你的子宫留下我的种子。”格里兹曼把手放在科克的肚皮上，缓缓地打着圈儿，像对待珍宝一样。这儿会孕育出有他和爱人一半血缘的新生命，不仅是生命的延续，更是爱意一种永生的形式，简直就是一种神圣的仪式一样。对方心甘情愿为他所做的，他心里的柔情蜜意几乎快涌出来。

完全成结之后格里兹曼浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，积蓄着巨大力量一样，倏地从肿胀到不可思议的前端喷射出浓稠绵密的白色浓浆，灌注了化成水似的肠道。被动承接的人被烫的惊声尖叫，过多的液体搅拌成一滩浆糊，泥泞不堪地堵在内里。像被高热的液体灼烧一样，挺翘圆润的屁股不住地颤抖，又因为被强有力的肉棒楔住无力晃动着。

富有强大生殖力的射精过程比平时更漫长，科克的后穴抽搐得失去感觉了仍未把大量的液体绞尽。格里兹曼爱抚着他腹部的手明显感觉到触感的变化，松软的肚皮逐渐被填充得过多的内容物拉伸开来，下腹因液体流动撑得微微隆起，顶的他的上身只能顺势向后仰减缓腰部重负的酸麻，身体拉成弓形，蕴藏着惊人的曲线美和力量感。

眷念地逡巡着绵延起伏的胴体，格里兹曼的大脑渐渐清明。虚无的空间中乱糟糟的嘈杂，电波，纷扰的线团都消去，退散开，只有情人的精神力漂浮在无垠黑暗的宇宙中心，是发着炽热辐射的太阳，或是万古奔流的长河，他会蒸发在这烈阳之下，又会消融在深不见底的深沉涌流里。他要让那人和他血肉连结，让他成为自己的所有物，让他甘之如饴把他的alpha赐予的一切血和痛当成美酒饮尽。而自己也得偿所愿地占有他，征服他，成为他世界里唯一的爱人和主人。

漫长的射精终于结束，他的种子会顺着他的omega的生殖道奔涌，和母亲给予的另一半生命纠缠不止，落地开花。

意外露出虚弱一面的长官浑身都湿漉漉的，汗水布满的身体亮光闪闪，不知何时喷洒而出的精液沾湿了紧紧贴着他的青年的腹部。他的嗓子都哭喊得哑了，两片嫩红的嘴唇无助地开合却发不出声音，茫然地任由下属的唇舌长驱直入。口中的津液被那人尽数擢取，口干舌燥得心慌，驱使着他和那作怪的家伙来一场舌尖上的角力，才不至于干涸而死。

帅气的恋人激情过后的模样愈发性感，科克被对方深邃的眉眼，刀削般的轮廓迷惑住了。格里兹曼伸出双臂把科克圈到怀里，无比爱怜地揉碎他棕色的短短卷发，浅色的眼睛像钻石发着迷人的光亮。

“我爱你……”不想要你离开我。灭顶的快感仍然占据着全身的感官未曾离去，这肉与灵合一带来的极致愉悦前所未有，可能此生也就只有这一回。科克仔细品味液体在体内的流淌，不管怎样爱人给他留下了任何人夺不走的纪念品，给了他无比的勇气。

“我爱你比你爱我更爱你。”法国人的甜言蜜语让人无法抗拒，只可惜攻略对象正处于意识混沌的迷惘状态，脑子绕不过弯弯道道，只睁大了小鹿般圆圆的眼睛看着他做深情的宣言。

他宠溺地微笑，把累坏了的恋人抱到床上，躺到他身边搂住他，听到他的小胖子睡意朦胧间的呢喃：“……留下来，不要回法国。”

原来是这个原因吗，格里兹曼心下了然，今天的异样气氛都有了解释。凑头到他耳边，嘴唇刚好蹭过新长出来的薄薄胡须，低语：“我已经拒绝了，我会和你一起看着孩子长大。”  
我怎么舍得离开你。

科克似乎已经睡着了，发出了细微的鼾声，不知道他有没有听见。

但脸上带着的甜美笑容真是可爱极了。有没有梦见我呢？格里兹曼手臂更收紧一些，听着怀中人的心跳声，心里从未有过的宁静平和。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大肚H!

4

最近Atleti不太太平，广受爱戴的原队长不知道因为什么原因调到了指挥部，除了年度总结表彰大会什么的，和以前那些要冲在第一线的部下们很少有机会见面了。

但队长的人缘不是盖的，一腔思念无处发泄得躁动不安的士兵们纷纷涌向那个刚从圣塞过来不久，但已经凭着优秀成绩迅速晋升并且顶替了空缺职位的法国上尉。据说是原队长秤不离砣好友的法国人却每次只笑眯眯地应付几句他的近况，委婉地谢绝他们想去看望他的热情愿望。

“这不是你们能知道的事。”新任长官摆出严肃的面孔如是说，但是人都能看出来他眼角自然流露的笑意。

于是部队里不知怎的渐渐流传开小队长被派去当特务的流言，大家也就自觉噤声，不去打听不该知道的事情。

又一天被队员们充满寄托的眼神洗礼后，格里兹曼回到家，正看到那个被大家深情呼唤的老干部扶着腰，慢吞吞地在厨房里忙活。

他蹑手蹑脚走上去，从背后突然地环住那个人。以他的身材这本来就不是一个轻松的动作，尤其是现在这个时期，他只敢虚虚地圈住吓了一跳的人，凑到他冒着胡茬的耳边亲昵地磨蹭，咬着耳根细语：“小崽子们都天天念着你呢，不回去看看吗？”

科克回过头来白他一眼，气鼓鼓地嘟着嘴：“难道我不想吗，还不是你干的好事。”

格里兹曼忍不住被逗笑了，双手爱恋地抚摸他的肚皮，目光柔和似水。他的omega已经显怀了，以前还有些松软脂肪的腹部此刻高高地隆起来，硬邦邦地支撑起圆圆的屏障，里面孕育着他的孩子。

刚刚把食材都准备好盖上锅盖煨上小火，科克就被身后的人整个抱起来。走动的颠簸让他有些惊吓又有些害怕，只好绕过一只手攀住对方的肩膀以免掉下去。

实际上从格里兹曼独当一面后，很快就成长得足够让人信赖，即使是天生瘦弱的肩膀也积蓄了深厚的力量，抱着他的臂弯坚定有力。

虽然未曾说出来，科克已经觉得格里兹曼成为一个让人骄傲的丈夫了。谨慎的性格让他也许不会把这种自豪和喜悦宣告全世界，但这个光彩夺目的男人是属于自己的，这个认知在心底慢慢发酵，产生甜甜蜜蜜的化学反应。

格里兹曼把他轻柔地放到大床上，他的身体立刻陷入细滑柔软的羽绒被里。

“热……”遵着遗嘱怀孕初期都不敢有太近太过火的亲密行为，如今好不容易胎儿稳定下来，久旱了数月的良田也迫不及待想要雨露浇灌。体温在棉被中感觉被缠住一样，摩擦着极速升温，他微微挣扎着试图解放受困的身体，摆脱滚烫的包裹。

于是格里兹曼掀起他宽松睡衣的下摆推过头顶，为了保护胎儿，科克的下身光溜溜的什么也没穿，白嫩嫩的双腿似拒还迎地交叠着，起不到任何遮挡作用。嫩嫩粉色的性器俏生生地挺立，在一大片娇嫩丰腴的肌肤中孤单无助，又在上方一点儿凸起的孕肚对比下显得更加可怜。几滴前液在格里兹曼燃烧着的专注眼神中被逼出来，就像在哭泣它的寂寞似的。

“Antoine，帮帮我……”试探着摸索，自己的手被阻拦着够不到，科克只能选择把身体的支配权完全交给对方。因欲望蒸腾而雾气氤氲的琥珀色双眼带着婉转的哀求，试图打动他的alpha可怜可怜他，将他从漫长的折磨中解救出来。

但俯视着他年轻人却不理会，用目光一遍又一遍逡巡着他的周身，把他看个通透，似乎被施了魔法着迷了一般。这让科克又羞赧又满足，舒适得伸展肢体。

充满肉欲的场景散发着难以抵抗的煽动性，因着怀孕而更显圆润的四肢和翘臀又辐射着母性的光辉，让人想狠狠欺负他到精疲力竭又不忍亵渎圣母一样神圣的画面。

两股激流对抗着，格里兹曼被内心的挣扎左右，最终遵从内心覆盖在科克身上，双臂有意撑着自己的重量避免压到爱人的肚子，火辣辣的嘴唇从他一丝不苟整理好的棕色发丝下的饱满前额开始，经过浓密整齐的眉毛亲到星辰般闪亮的双眼，用舌尖摩挲着薄薄眼皮摹画着两颗宝石的形状，又浅吻他高挺的鼻梁，嘬吸着圆圆的鼻头就像含着一颗樱桃，直到对方缺水一般大口呼吸的双唇，很快能被他吮吸出充血肿胀的鲜艳色彩。

悠长的深吻快要掏尽科克胸腔所有空气，格里兹曼才恋恋不舍放开他，引起对方挠心的一声嘤咛。他的腿正搁在科克昂扬的肉柱，渗出的水打湿了长裤，白色的被褥更是被浸润了一大片深色的水痕，几乎能想见科克看不到的身后肉穴源源不断溢满淫水的情况。

“我会满足你，不过你要乖乖听我话。”格里兹曼用指尖挑起一些透明的黏稠液体送进科克嘴里，挑动着他的舌头和口腔内壁。可怜科克嘴里被压迫得说不出话，满满都是自己有些咸腥的味道，关不住的唾液流淌出来垂在嘴角，只能忙不迭地点头。

格里兹曼满意微笑，抽出手指让他呼吸顺畅，摸上了他的胸口。

在怀孕荷尔蒙的刺激下，omega的身体似乎发生了二次发育。科克本来就可观的前胸和腹部一样也逐渐肿胀变大。和格里兹曼平坦的排骨身材截然相反，他的胸部几乎坠成了鼓鼓胀胀的小口袋，不会逊色于挂历上的比基尼女郎——若是给他穿上胸罩把两只小白兔装进去，也会有令人喷血的深长乳沟吧。

格里兹曼被他一个男人挺立着乳房的奇异景象吸引住了，倾身用一只手夹住他充血站立的乳头细细揉捏捻磨，亲吻也跟着来到双乳和锁骨之间大片的开阔肌肤，灵巧的舌头像自己有意识样四处试探身下人最有感觉的地方，卖力地舔弄胸肌与肩膀敏感的连接处，引起对方一阵阵的剧烈颤抖。

他轻轻咬着白花花的一片松软皮肤，乳侧的软肉嫩滑无比地贴合着灵舌，啜吸着发出黏着稠密的水声。

最近随着雌性荷尔蒙的大量分泌科克身上淡淡萦绕着的奶香味儿加重了不少，像新生儿一样勾得人忍不住去逗弄疼爱。格里兹曼深深吸气，鼻尖缠绕的都是这股煽情的味道。于是循着甜美气息的发源地来到挺立的乳头，把红肿得加深了颜色的乳粒纳入口中，调皮地吮吸，用舌尖戳刺微微张开的缝隙，试图把带着奶香的液体逼出来。

“轻点……”科克何曾经历过如此淫猥的对待，平时好好藏在衣领下不受重视的部分沦为了欲望支配下的弱点，被爱人猛烈发动攻击。乳头被湿热的口腔包裹着又吸又咬，偏偏月份不够还不能分泌乳汁，周围被湿哒哒地舔弄得有些刺痛又隐隐透着难耐的酥麻。就像被电流一下一下点在腰间最柔软的地方，只能抽搐着扭动腰部以缓解过载的酸软感。

“你太香了，这种加了太多糖的牛奶味儿……要是在部队里整个连队都会想把你吃掉。”想到宿舍里根本挡不住什么声音和气味的单薄墙壁，如果科克omega的气味发散出来的话，几千个血气方刚的alpha不知道会躁动成什么样，就算是强壮如科克也没办法抵抗alpha与生俱来的攻击性吧。格里兹曼一阵后怕。所以他只能在仓库、荒原、密林等各种远离人群的场地索求科克的身体……有时候真是漫长的折磨，但那些每每回想起还是会脸红心跳不能自制的记忆似乎也是很不错的。

顺着延伸向下，格里兹曼流连着轻啄科克的肚皮，保持着不让自己的重量压到它。感觉就是在亲吻自己的孩子，只有满心满肺的欢喜。连轻轻拨弄对方被撑得有些凸出的肚脐引得他一阵惊颤时，都好像在和孩子玩着亲子之间亲密无间的小游戏，玩上一整天都不会腻。

科克已经舒服得眯起眼，整个人放松得慵懒无比，肚子里若有若无的动静似乎在对隔着脆弱皮肤和孩子说话的父亲做出回应。和乐融融的氛围太平常，过惯了刀尖舔血的日子，这种温馨简单的幸福对他就已经足够。

正当他悠闲得涌上了一股睡意，几乎就沉眠在爱人温柔深沉的絮语里，却感到下身出其不意被灼热绵软的黏膜包围住。

“哦啊！”科克轻吟出声，口腔内壁紧贴修长茎身的刺激感让人头皮发麻。那人还时时有意地深深吞下几乎他的整根肉棒，大张着嘴用喉头的狭小空间捻磨敏感的龟头，硬邦邦的胡茈扎在细碎棕色阴毛遮不住的下体皮肤上，像千百个小针头做的按摩，有些扎的刺痛，被更多的舒爽刺激掩盖过去，碾出火烧连绵的悠长快感。

得益于格里兹曼尽心尽力的伺候，科克很快抵抗不住缴械投降，射出的时候格里兹曼没有闪避，浓精灌满了他的口腔，瘦削的脸颊都鼓起来，才足够容纳浓厚的黏液。

格里兹曼凑过头到科克嘴边吻住他，把他自己射的满满当当的液体递送给他。科克尝到自己精液的味道，舌苔自然而然地泛起一股腥膻，却奇特地散发甜到发腻的气味。在蜜糖气息的包围下根本感觉不到正在吞食的是自己的精液，流淌的质感仿佛是高纯度的炼奶，丝毫不让人感到不快。就这样把满口的白浊分食干净，四片嘴唇分开时，唾液挂着乳白的液体牵连出长长的丝线不让人分别。

像是吞下了催情的毒药，科克身心都准备好了久别重温的欢爱。

“好久没有碰你，今天让我做吧。”格里兹曼柔声问着，温情脉脉抚摸白嫩的肚皮，澄清的眼瞳里满满的深情。

根本没有办法拒绝这个人。科克低下头，安抚自己过速的心跳。“好。”

得到许可的格里兹曼小心翼翼地扶起他自动躺到床上，又抬起他的双腿跨坐到自己身上。把自己的裤子刚刚解开，涨得发紫的阴茎立刻生龙活虎地弹跳出来，正直直地指向科克滴水的肛穴，滴滴答答地淌湿了浅色的毛发，一缕缕伏在两边显得跳动的阳具更加硕大。

“这样子……我办不到……”意识到对方的意图，科克有些慌乱地羞红了脸。自己已经浑身泛酸发痒得难受没有什么体力了，而且还挺着大肚子，保持跪坐着不要压倒身下的人更是费劲，怎么能才让他操得舒服呢。

“你可以的……先坐下试试。”格里兹曼一手扶着高举朝天的性器，一手托住滑不溜手的圆润桃丘，一个挺身就把肉刃送入对方隐秘的股缝中。

“呜……你太大了，痛……”久未开拓的领土又恢复了处子般的紧致。才刚刚捅入一个头，科克已经被熟悉又陌生的开拓感撑得承受不住，眼泪汪汪地求饶。

但这幅可怜模样只会让进入他的人更加兴奋。紧绷的入口亲密无间地箍紧他的肉柱，明明知道内里有幽深广阔的空间可以畅游，但偏偏不得破其门而入。随着大口喘气有节奏的挤压更是让人欲火中烧。格里兹曼觉得自己的施虐因子都要被激发出来，几乎想把骑在身上的这个人干得失去理智和记忆，乖乖留在自己身边成为仰仗自己而活的宠物和奴隶。

靠仅存的忍耐力支撑着身体，脚心都拘束地拗在一团，科克的犹豫终究还是没有敌过地心引力。在格里兹曼孜孜不倦地钻心开拓下，好不容易挤进龟头突起最大的部分之后，那翕张的后穴被打开到它本能吞下的合理限度，已经没有办法受残留的思维控制了。

肠壁顺着粗长茎身拉伸的皮肤一路畅通，科克就这么尖叫着被钉进了一整根阴茎，屁股压在格里兹曼的腿间，亲密无间，几乎合二为一。

“我的宝贝真棒……”按摩着对方大张的大腿内侧缓解他的难受，格里兹曼提腰细致地碾过科克的肠道，长枪很容易找到了他最敏感的地方，隔着薄薄的黏膜捻磨骚得出水的腺体。看着恋人眯着眼享受，涌出的水沿着根部浸湿了一片，格里兹曼才放下心来道：“全部交给我就好。”

泡着温水一样舒缓的激流从前列腺升腾直达发梢，快感无限拉长，科克正爽得又浪又满足，钻入体内的器官却毫无预兆地大幅抽动起来，整个人都被顶得弹跳起来，几乎摇晃得支撑不住，只能双手撑住床单才没有瘫软下去。

格里兹曼愉悦地看着科克坐在自己身上狂乱的样子，如果忽视肚子上那份沉甸甸的重量就完美了。这段时间相对较长的休假把他滋润得太多了，日晒雨淋锻炼出来焦糖色的皮肤竟然在几个月间就变得光滑嫩白，看起来更加肉欲了。

盖住他刚刚因为痛感还低垂着的阴茎按摩，把稀薄的汗水肆意抹得到处都是。格里兹曼感受到手中的活物有意识一样颤颤巍巍站立起来，在紧窒得几乎掐着他的腔道中摩擦得有些生疼的性器也终于在对方全身肌肉的逐渐放松后，向大脑里传递连绵不断的酥麻舒爽。

“太……太快了！”格里兹曼把科克顶得骑马一样颠颠簸簸，越上山峰又荡入低谷，刺激也一波未平一波又起。不知道他精瘦的身体里怎么潜藏着如此旺盛的精力，科克像一叶扁舟被情潮激荡得浮浮沉沉，泻出的细微呻吟也被抽插的节奏打断得支离破碎，全身水里捞出来似的湿漉漉地润透了，布满泛着亮光的细碎汗水。

最终还是科克先射出来，热精喷洒了一片在格里兹曼平坦的小腹，零零落落的白色水渍。短时间内的第二次出精比初次稀释了不少，体力大量流逝实在让他坚持不住了向后瘫倒在床上。

“不要……伤到孩子……”感到体内的阴茎膨大起来，几乎卡住绷紧的穴口，这是对方要射出来的前兆。但他此刻只能无力地瘫软着呻吟了。

然而格里兹曼却迅速地抽了出去，三步并两步走到他面前，白色浊浆强有力地迸发在科克脸上，留下一滩蜿蜒的痕迹。

劈头盖脸迎来大量滚烫的液体，科克看起来呆住了，还没反应过来闭上大张喘息的口腔，圆溜溜的双眼又下意识地睁大了。

看得格里兹曼一阵气血上涌，“你这样看，我又想干你了。”格里兹曼调笑着说，爱恋地揉揉一头被汗水浸透的乱发，拿了湿巾擦去他满脸的精液。

实际上科克已经累得不行了，他也只是小心翼翼从背后搂住他，抱着他的爱人和孩子一起沉入梦里。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 产乳+拳交+限时H

5

“我们的小公主要睡觉啦。”

格里兹曼笑吟吟地看着他的妻子抱着半睡半醒的女儿，把她送回低垂着粉红色帷幔的小床，一边奶声奶气地唱着摇篮曲。有些走调，不过没关系，因为他每次晚上婉转低啼发出的声音简直是世上最好听的旋律，一会就让他唱给自己听。

“晚安，宝贝。”科克把女儿的被角仔仔细细地掖好，在她额头上烙下一个亲吻，又深情地盯着天使般的睡颜好一会儿，才恋恋不舍地离去。

怎么形容这种心情呢……从来没想到过会为那个男人生下孩子，至今还有难以置信的不真实感，但小婴儿清亮的蓝眼睛和蝶翅般扑闪的睫毛像极了格里兹曼，肉嘟嘟的脸颊和圆圆的鼻头又像是自己的缩小翻版，清晰无比地提示他这个已经发生的事实。

尽管自己的生活确实发生了翻天覆地的变化，一向表现出色又顺风顺水的他第一次偏离了规划好的人生航向，他却并不后悔。而这个孩子，更像上天赐予的礼物，给他满心的感激欢喜。

那人正躺在床上看书，床头灯打在侧脸的微光让他立体的五官更加深邃迷人了，眉眼之下浓重的阴影引得人只想去一探究竟。

假正经。科克偷偷嗤笑，这家伙明明就不是爱学习的人，偏偏这幅衣冠禽兽的样子又好看极了，根本移不开眼。

他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，赤裸的双脚只在光滑的木地板上拖曳出极其轻微的动静。

将将靠近时，格里兹曼却把书丢到一边，拽住整个人扑进他怀里。科克吃痛抬头，格里兹曼英俊的脸庞就近在咫尺，呼吸几乎都纠缠在一起。

不经思索地就迎了上去，虔诚地奉献出自己的双唇。舌头搅乱了气息，口腔里属于或不属于自己的涎液承载不住地满溢出来，黏答答滴落到身上。

加了太多蜜糖的奶香爆发而出，室内的空气昏暗而暧昧不明。格里兹曼的眸子深沉下来，手摸索着探进丝绸睡袍，柔滑闪亮的布料被拉扯得生起了无数层的褶皱，衬得若有似无的遮蔽之下柔软得折叠出细褶的皮肉，似乎也像名贵丝绸的质感一样滑不溜手。

把轻柔的布料提高到前胸，恰好剥出一只饱胀得如笋尖一般尖尖挺挺的乳房。处于哺乳期的omega前胸像泉眼一样储满了味道香甜到腻人的液体，鼓起站立的乳头也逐渐脱去少女般嫩生生的肉粉色，一日日变得深色起来，类似于苹果成熟的过程，散发熟透果实才有的诱人甜香。

科克不适地轻哼。至今还不能习惯于涨奶的负重感，偏偏最敏感的乳头还总是被粗糙的衣料摩擦得红肿生疼，无奈只能待在家穿着丝绸的薄裙才好受一些。

“不要这样……疼！”不过用生着薄茧的指腹轻轻搓揉一下暴露在空气里的嫩乳，科克整个人都惊颤得连连求饶，单薄得几乎能透出脂肪和筋脉的皮肤都染上了鲜艳的红色，似乎他是一只充了太多气的气球，在激素的作用下充血到快爆炸。

微微瑟缩着躲藏的omega挣动起来，腰身下意识地向着激流蹿升的方向顶去，脊背挺得直直的，背部的线条似大提琴一样的沉着优雅。

但他没有想到，挺直的上身刚好把难受的胸部提升到接近对方脸颊的高度。格里兹曼只觉得一块沉甸甸的软肉磨蹭到自己的侧脸，鼻腔里催情荷尔蒙的浓度陡然升高，稠密到可能三天都散不尽的程度。艳色的乳粒就戳在自己眼皮子底下，顶端那条不仔细看难以发现的细细孔洞都渗出了隐隐的水光。

对于丰满乳房的追求膜拜，简直就像是人生而有之的本能反应一样，于是就遵从自己的内心把那团软肉纳入口中。站立的乳头却是和软绵绵的乳肉完全不同的质感，鲜明但毫无不适感的微硬。用舌尖翻转着把尖端稍稍推挤，泛着奶腥味的汁液立刻像在乳胶质地的容器中蓄满了力似的，喷溅成一道有力的细流，汩汩浇到舌面上，花蜜一样香甜的滋味在舌苔上跳起舞来。

像是被激发了开关一样，alpha浓重的信息素气味飙发充满了整个室内，尤其是对omega来说被压迫得喘不过气来。室温也被两人间亲昵无间的耳鬓厮磨摩擦得逐渐升高似的，科克觉得自己都要脱水了，几乎能冒出烟来，更不用说身后难以启齿的腔道分泌出大量湿滑的黏液，他能感到自己迅速失水的难受，但体内却似乎藏了一汪泉眼，不受控制地噗嗤喷薄着汁液。

他难耐地揉碎住格里兹曼俯身埋在胸前的金棕短发，漫无目的地细细喘息，喉头滚动发出响亮吞咽唾液的声音，试图抓住什么解救自己，但丝毫没能减轻磨人又密密麻麻升腾出瘙痒感的高热体温。

被下流地抓捏吸吮好一阵后，忽然感觉被火热湿润口腔内膜包绕着的触感消失，科克困惑地睁开眼，正看到格里兹曼的面容骤然逼近，迅速在面前放大来，然后就又被对方堵住了张开的粉嫩双唇，他那浓密双眉和纤长睫毛扑扇在眼前，给他施了定身咒语一样不得动弹。

紧接着一股液体涌入口里，还没砸吧出滋味，他下意识尽数吞咽，总算稍微解了点渴。但哺过来的甜水儿远远不够浇灌他的口干舌燥，只能主动缠绕探索越境的舌头，又长驱直入但对方口中，搜刮残留的清甜汁水，或者干脆就着黏黏糊糊的深吻把早已分不清是谁的涎液吞进肚里。

终于吻够了，解了渴后科克露出心满意足地微笑，随即猛然想起喝下了不少自己的乳汁，羞赧得成了一直煮熟的小虾，周身泛起淡淡的粉红色，短发遮掩不住的两只尖尖小耳朵更是透红得滴血。

这幅样子看在格里兹曼眼里，又觉怜爱又好笑得不得了。这孩子似乎有种特质，明明彼此不知裸裎相对多少次，更何况连孩子都为他诞下，已经升级当妈妈了，每次性爱中却还生涩得像个处子。每每格里兹曼在科克身上试验一些老家损友带来的淫邪技巧，那种惊慌又敏感得羞不可抑的反应，让他有种一株青涩嫩芽在他的浇灌呵护之下逐渐成长绽放得馥郁芬芳的成就感。

“味道好吗？女儿喝了你又甜又浓的奶水，一定能健康成长的。”坏心眼地调笑对方，惹得被调侃的人恼羞成怒。趁着科克注意力被引走的时机，格里兹曼扶着他腰侧的手默默转移到身后，手下触及是一片脂肪堆积得丰润腻手，柔若无骨的背脊。指尖若有似无地划过尾椎，引起一阵不满的轻颤，随即直转向水蜜桃般挺翘圆滑双丘间深藏的狭长缝隙，手指熟门熟路地挤进盈润软肉中蓬门深锁的入口。

“啊！”淌水的后穴口已经湿透，浸得泡开了的软绵绵一团，格里兹曼的手指就轻松顶着细褶打了个圈，就像吸收了进去似的吞没了半个指节。猝不及防的压力钻进了肠道，科克下意识缩紧了肛口，徒劳地抵挡异物进犯。

“呜……疼，手指拿出去……”科克委屈得皱起眉来，猛地回想起生育的时候腔道被开拓到从未有过的极致，几乎觉得内脏都和着孩子一起流出体外的折磨。现在好不容易经过精心调理，穴口恢复成透着嫩色幽密细缝，又被作恶的指头凶猛攻入，抽插得一片湿泞，浑身都不适应地扭着腰拒绝。

但格里兹曼对这花穴惊人的伸缩性了若指掌，势不可挡地往深处更钻了钻，果然触摸到了一片黏膜曲折交叠形成的地带，屈起一段指节轻轻搔搔起伏不平的内壁， 推挤着的肉穴就柔软地放松下来，搅动着连手指和嫩肉间都产生了细缝，于是抓住机会一口气又强硬地塞进中指。

“宝贝放松……你可以的。”格里兹曼吹着气安抚他，按摩着肠道把紧咬的肌肉揉开。科克由无所适从的胀痛逐渐转变成温柔抚摸下的舒适感，由内蹿升的电流也越来越明显，他双腿夹紧变硬抬头的性器，舒服得埋在温暖床褥里哼哼唧唧。

不知不觉间，格里兹曼聚成梭形的右手已经塞进去四个手指，水汪汪浸没的间隙还有余裕呼吸般地开合，似乎连他的整个手掌都能吞进去似的，他忍不住起了坏心。

今天的前戏格外漫长，感觉下身被对方孜孜不倦地开拓了太久。科克本来还沉浸在进退适度的手指厮磨的快感中，恍然中却意识到那手指越进越深，已经到达了以手指来说不可能进去的地步，而敏感的入口被坚硬的硬骨楔入似的，脆弱的细褶被伸展到平滑紧绷，仍挡不住掌骨缓慢而坚定的入侵。

震惊到不知道做什么表情才好，事实上格里兹曼的整个手掌都完全塞入了他的穴孔，他仍是呆愣着没有消化现状。直到体内的手掌忽然扭转一下，他才发出一声高昂的尖叫，无比清晰地体会到深入到恐怖的地方把属于另一个人的器官完完整整地包裹在里面。

“你看你有多棒……吞下了我的手掌。”湿漉漉地舔着科克紧张得绷紧的腰腹，格里兹曼缓缓试探着移动被含住的手。科克的肠道深处洪水泛滥一样湿滑得不成样子，柔顺的肠壁只被轻轻一碰就乖巧地退开，有足够的空间让入侵者施展。

“呜呜不……太可怕了……”第一次被拳交，科克怀揣着巨大的惶恐，根本不敢相信这种超脱自然的危险性爱，泪眼婆娑地求饶。然而格里兹曼的四指像弹钢琴一样在湿热的膣道里演奏起来，弹出的音符在科克脑海里炸裂开，跪在床上的双腿剧烈地打着抖，比跑了几十公里的越野还不堪重负。

但作恶的源头还不止于此。他能感觉到格里兹曼在他体内张开了手指，那一块内膜被推挤到极限，又似乎还能开拓到不敢想象的延伸，在以实际行动告诉他他还能吞下更多。不一会儿那五指又弯曲起来，邪恶无比地从里面挠他痒痒。未经人事几乎逼近宫颈口的地带生出无从发泄红肿瘙痒的感觉，从腔道深处四处流窜到全身，越是被搔弄，越是觉得不够还要抚弄得更用力。

最终格里兹曼握住了拳头，骨骼分明的手掌不规则地顶开腔壁各处。他摸索着找到了前列腺所在的位置，只隔着薄薄黏膜，用坚硬又强有力的拳头有意地撞击那最脆弱的一点，凸起的指骨按弄在敏感点上，科克的身体被刺激得弹跳起来。

大量淫水喷发出来，先把深埋的拳头浇得透湿，又争先恐后地涌出穴口，沿着手臂滴落了一床，格里兹曼小臂的结实肌肉都被沾染的水光闪烁。科克整个人就像坐在这段小臂上一样，牢牢钉在他的手掌上起舞，甚至连生出离开的想法都不可能。

科克觉得羞耻又得意。不得不承认，这种常人来看难以承受的性爱方式真真实实地让他攫取到极致的欢愉，强烈的危险气息更令他沉醉。好在和对方足够的契合，足够的信任，值得他把自己的弱点和丑态完全交付。

“呜嗯……涨得太满了，我要射了……”又在一次指节的硬骨挤压住软弱的腺体还左右碾磨之后，科克尖叫着涕泪横飞地射精了，滑腻的精液黏附到格里兹曼的胸膛，沿着肌肉的线条拖着透明的尾巴下坠。浊液积攒了太久，意外的浓稠大量，浓度过高的荷尔蒙气息直冲鼻腔。

格里兹曼只觉得下身突突地跳，拘束在内裤里早已抗议了好久，迫不及待要去那个被手掌雀占鸠巢享受了好久的秘道里逞一逞英雄。半圆的龟头渗出的前液，打湿白色的布料表明无法抑制的欲望。

拔出的时候他的右手仍维持着握拳状，修长有劲瘦的指骨就这么硬生生扯动穴口的皮肉，强硬突破括约肌的阻挡，搅动得掩藏的肠肉都翻卷出来，盛放成牡丹一般层叠艳丽的花。

肠子都快被拖走的错觉把科克都吓蒙了，体液毫无遮挡地喷了出去，床单没一会儿都湿透得水里捞出来似的。但强有力的肉刃迅速迎面顶着撅起的肉芽，随着粗长茎身刮擦过肠道每一层细小的表面进到深处，推挤到外面的软肉又挤压进高热的穴里，酥酥麻麻地酸得腰眼都要折了。

这个姿势让科克像打坐一样整个人盘在格里兹曼身上，由下而入的阳具不用主人的太多动作就能自然地突入到所能达到的最里面。留在穴外的细软毛发像小刷子蹭过感官敏锐的粉褶和会阴，被淋湿了挂着串串细小的水珠。

腰部轻顶让整个过程维持着平稳又无比明晰的节奏感，体内每一个连自己都不知道的细节都被那根长了眼睛似的肉棒巨细靡遗地开发到了，深深浅浅舒缓地碾过每一分每一毫。没有任何的侵略性和霸道占有，更像是对方为了讨得omega的欢心，甜言蜜语嘘寒问暖的怀柔攻势，不知不觉中就占据了他的全部。

“呜哇——!”

还沉醉在温水一样的脉脉深情里，摇篮的方向猛然传来女婴具有穿透力的啼哭声。科克一下惊得清醒过来，抖动的嫩茎都疲软了半截。

“宝宝醒了，我得去看看！”不知道女儿怎么突然惊醒，尿床了？饿了？做噩梦了？母亲的本能担忧不已，他挣扎着想脱出去，但格里兹曼的阴茎深深插进穴心，双臂还有力地搂着他，他无力挣脱。

“你就这样放任我不管吗？”明明是自己的妻子，却好几个月都对自己不管不顾，久别重遇的缠绵也被迫打断，格里兹曼毫无由来地对自己的女儿都嫉妒起来。

“这……”科克苦恼地拧紧了眉头。其实omega的体质一旦沉浸在性爱里，自己也难以遏止，更何况爱人苦忍了这么久的神色他不是不感动的，他不想让他失望。

“……那我们在三分钟里做完，然后我要去看孩子……呜嗯！”话音未落，科克被突然的蛮力就这么掰着大腿，向后按倒在床上，后背沉沉压进床褥里，差点没咬着自己的舌头。

格里兹曼的上半身迅速逼近过来，带着不容置疑的气势和凶猛，投射的阴影笼罩着科克喘不过气来。他舔舔嘴唇，嫩舌掠过红艳的嘴唇嗜血似的散发着致命的吸引力，低语：“那就得看你的本事了。”

就如同是发动机轰隆隆开动起来，强大的alpha暴露出充满掌控欲的本性。格里兹曼挺动腰杆以过于刺激疯狂的速度贯穿了他。

“等……等一下！”这是和之前完全不同的方式，军人特训出来杰出的控制力在这种场合竟也发挥出惊人的功效。格里兹曼有意把控着抽插的程度，一下一下精准无比地撞在深处瑟缩的敏感带，运用毕生经验把科克哄得服服帖帖，克制不住地想放声大叫，但近在耳畔般的婴儿啼哭让他羞耻，结果只能侧头咬着被单把呻吟声吞回去。明明被过速的撞击插得快要晕厥，又因为心疼女儿哭闹而不忍叫停对方狂躁的攻势，于是努力咬碎一口银牙承受灭顶的电流。激爽的泪水却无法抑制地滑过脸颊，眼角都憋得红通通的。

好在感觉确实来得比以往任何一次都要迅猛。恍惚中科克觉得自己的阴茎被人握住，原来不知何时下半身又胀得精神抖擞起来，被对方的手指粗鲁地大力拨弄，龟头被当成弹力十足的卤蛋一样又捏又搓。人体最脆弱的部位被粗暴对待，不可避免的有些微疼痛，但火焰般升腾燃尽全身的电击感才更加让人战栗。屁股底下全是从后庭流出又在空气里快速冷却变得黏腻的汁液，沾在被撞击得不住抖动的臀部湿滑得坐不稳。

“啊——!”被暴风骤雨狂击得无法做出判断，不知道过了多久，科克很快又喷发出来，滴滴答答垂落的液体挂在顶端，因来不及补充弹药而略嫌清稀，滴到格里兹曼的手掌心。明明离上一发射精还不太远，却比对方更快缴械了，他心里一阵羞愧，不愿承认自己淫荡的体质。

随着射精的过程，他的体内自然而然配合着一波高潮迭起，膣肉被子宫深处喷涌而出的浆水洗刷过，不受控地抽动着。飞速的摩擦加上这细致到毫厘的肠道按摩揉得格里兹曼也射出来，alpha浓厚的浊浆深深地冲击进肉穴最里面，浓稠地和肠液搅在一起， 烫得能灼伤内壁一般。

“该去看女儿了，呜……没有力气……”心焦到游走的快感尚未寂灭，科克就试图站起来，却因全身酸软地跌坐到格里兹曼怀里，软绵绵的肉体紧贴着，后穴还夹着满满各种混合的体液，更是失力得无法动弹。

“你真是我的宝贝。”被笨拙的动作逗笑，偷偷爱不释手地捏捏对方柔腻的臀肉，又贴着高耸的乳房重重亲上几口，alpha才不舍地放科克下床，扶着对方脚步虚浮的身体挪到女儿床前。

老婆孩子热炕头，人间的幸福也不过如此了。给家人一口一个香吻，安静坐在一边看爱人给女儿哺乳的温馨景象，格里兹曼如是想。


End file.
